


【羊凡】危险关系

by biegaosuyoushou



Category: biegaosuyoushou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biegaosuyoushou/pseuds/biegaosuyoushou





	【羊凡】危险关系

再说一遍，不能接受露骨肉的妹子，现在退出还来得及。

 

即将入睡的高杨被突然打开的房门惊醒，但只是睁开眼睛默默看着黑夜中朦胧的身影向自己走来，不出所料的钻进自己被窝。

高杨没有动作，只是默默地感受着黄子弘凡躺在自己身边，将脸埋进肩窝处，少年的喘息与独特的清香萦绕着高杨。

黄子弘凡在高杨的怀中静静地趴了一会，仰着头啄吻高杨的下巴，从下巴舔到喉结，沿着腹部一路轻咬着向下滑去。

 

黄子弘凡的嘴唇轻轻碰触了几下高杨的内裤边缘，咬着内裤将它向下拉去，张嘴将已经苏醒的性器含了进去，手上还不停再根部打转，做着诱人的挑逗。

黄子弘凡湿热的口腔紧紧包裹着高杨的性器，再做了几下深喉后，又用舌头顶弄着马眼，惹得高杨发出了满足的低哼。

高杨控制不住的将放在黄子脑袋上的手向下压去，几乎全部的长度都被吞进嘴里，顶端抵着喉咙，刺激的黄子弘凡发出呜呜的哼叫声，但却没有想要推开的动作。

终于再几次深喉后，从黄子的嘴里撤出，抖动着射了精，同时将黄子弘凡的身子拉了上来。  
本来之前到这里也就结束了，但显然今晚的黄子弘凡并不打算就此停手。

 

黄子弘凡骑在了高杨腰上，一边用绵软的嘴唇描绘着高杨的唇形，一边手不停的揉捏刺激着高杨的下身，在性器再次迅速挺立起来之后，就想将它往早已扩张好的后穴塞。

高杨本来被黄子弘凡缠人的亲吻弄得意乱神迷，此刻却被黄子大胆的动作惊醒，反应了过来，伸手按着黄子弘凡的腰胯就要推拒。

 

“舅舅，你怎么这么胆小啊。”

 

突如其来的一声舅舅直击高杨的内心深处，这几年黄子弘凡从来没有叫过高杨舅舅，高杨想着毕竟两人认识时双方年纪都大了，彼此也不熟悉，也没必要拘泥于称呼上。

 

但现在这种旖旎的情境下，黄子弘凡像絮语般的轻轻一声舅舅，砸的高杨软了四肢，也忘了想要起身的动作，全被话语中直接袒露的乱伦禁忌意味扰乱了头脑。

高杨清晰的感受到自己沉溺在少年人的献身中，一步步沉沦，就像蛇引诱着夏娃吃下善恶之树上的果，谁又能说夏娃只是被引诱，而不是从一开始就是自愿的呢。

甚至觉得自己能听到长久以来坚持的理智那根线“啪嗒”断裂的声音。像是一个信号，告知着名为情感的野兽一旦逃脱，就再也无法被囚。

 

黄子弘凡感觉到高杨就在刚刚那一秒好似变了个人一样，紧绷的身体瞬间舒展地躺在床上，两根骨节分明的手指入侵了湿润的地方，

 

“阿黄，你流了好多水啊。”高杨轻笑道。

“好像都不需要我再做润滑了。”

 

随着高杨手指按压前列腺的动作，黄子弘凡难耐的发出了几声呻吟，又被高杨调笑的话闹了个大红脸。

 

高杨翻身将黄子压到身下，扶着胀痛的性器一气进入了最深处，黄子弘凡清晰的感受到阴茎是如何一点一点拓开自己的穴肉，在紧致的肉道中摩擦挺进。

进入到最深处后，却没有得到意想中凶猛的草干，高杨只是压下身体，几乎整个人都伏在黄子弘凡身上，性器也只是慢条斯理抵着穴心转动，浅浅的撞击。

高杨感受着肉刃被软嫩的肠肉紧紧包含的愉悦，伸手开始揉捏黄子饱满的臀肉，性器也开始些微的抽插。

显然这样的动作，黄子弘凡也从中得到了乐趣，甜腻的呻吟声充斥着房间，快感一点点浸润着黄子。

 

高杨托着黄子的腿猛地向上抬去，如果说刚才还只是摩擦着前列腺点，那此刻突如其来的就是暴风雨般的猛烈撞击，粗壮的肉棒不断攻击着敏感点，引得黄子抑制不住地发出一声高亢的呻吟。

泛着水光的阴茎激烈地进出小穴，一下一下毫不留情，力道大的让黄子错觉几乎囊袋都要进去。穴肉根本招架不住大开大合的动作变得松软，浅白黏腻的汁液从两人紧密结合的部位不断挤出。

 

高杨俯下身子就要去吻黄子弘凡，却完全不同于此刻激烈甚至有点粗暴的性爱，高杨的吻出乎意料的轻柔，只是细细的舔舐着每一道唇纹。

离开嘴唇又贴上了黄子的耳垂，尖尖的虎牙叼着耳垂碾压，带着情欲的粗重喘息声一丝不落的全部掉入黄子弘凡的耳朵，本就敏感的耳朵此刻更是受不住的往旁边躲，引来高杨低沉的几声轻笑。

 

亲吻不止，下半身的冲撞也一直没有停下，再没有拔出的情况下将黄子弘凡翻了个身，胳膊揽着腰将黄子弘凡的屁股抬高，手上还作弄似的戳着黄子弘凡软乎乎的肚皮。

更加深入的姿势让黄子弘凡只知道尖叫、呻吟，黄子弘凡感觉自己纯粹的变成了被高杨所掌握的兽，他的欲望，他的情感，他的行为，都被高杨注视并支配着。

 

意乱情迷中，黄子弘凡突然衍生出一种莫名的恐慌，忍不住的回头想要索取高杨的吻，高杨见状又将黄子翻过来，细细密密的吻逐一落下，黄子弘凡的内心得到了前所未有的满足和安定。

 

两人就着紧紧相拥的姿势抽插着，在几下猛撞后，黏腻的液体从两人交合之处缓缓流下......


End file.
